


Date Night

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Heat (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Work interrupts their date.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Heat' nor am I profiting from this.

Shannon utters a stream of expletives as the door opens. The walls are bubblegum pink. Unicorn dolls cover the bed which also sports bright pink sheets.

“Does this fucker have any kids?” Shannon asks, kicking a toy across the floor, “This better be for his daughter.”

Sarah huffs and gently scoots the toy aside with her shoe. She should've brought her sunglasses inside.

“We read the file together, remember? You complained how this was ruining our date right before you wiped your hands on it.”

“I refuse to continue counting this as our date until I get my brisket.”

“Noted.”


End file.
